


Pères et Fiers

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [105]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Footballeur et journaliste partie 2, French National Team, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past, Past Relationship(s), Revelations, Sadness, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Quand Didier les avait appelés avec cette drôle de proposition, Greg ne s'était pas douté que tant de choses en découleraient.





	1. Prologue : Et s'ils y allaient

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un bail !

Prologue : Et s'ils y allaient

  
2018\. Combien de temps avait passé depuis son transfert à Bordeaux qui avait changé sa vie ? Greg avait la réponse mais il aimait jouer avec sa mémoire pour pouvoir se souvenir de tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Bixente. Greg avait pris sa retraite un an après l'Euro 2000 qu'ils avaient grâce gagné à son chouchou David, peu après le départ de Laurent et Didier, il avait décidé de se concentrer sur le Bayern, Greg était d'ailleurs maintenant l'un des ambassadeurs du Bayern à l'étranger, il avait vu grandir le groupe de Thomas Müller, et était vraiment fier d'eux. Mais son petit protégé resterait à jamais Olivier Giroud, il l'avait aussi vu grandir (au sens propre comme figuré pour le coup), il l'avait vu progresser en équipe de France, devenir une pièce maîtresse sur le terrain, alors oui sans grand problème Greg pouvait dire qu'il se sentait comme un père fier quand il le voyait. Dieu seul savait pouquoi Bixente et lui avaient décidé de devenir commentateurs pour TF1, ils s'amusaient bien au moins, Youri avait vite décidé de les rejoindre, enfin surtout pour rejoindre Ludo, mais bon, Greg n'avait pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire.

  
Grégoire devait avouer quelque chose ; être seul à la maison les jours de repos l'énervait, Bixente devait régler quelque chose avec sa famille alors il l'avait laissé faire. Malgré les différents Fifa qu'il avait acheté, Greg n'arrivait pas à passer le temps, il se sentait beaucoup trop seul, et pourtant Paris n'était pas vraiment une ville où on pouvait se sentir seul. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer (il était passé de Nokia à Apple avec le temps), ça aurait pu être un appeil tout à fait banal comme il en avait l'habitude avec le temps, mais ce fut beaucoup moins courant quand il lu le nom de celui qui l'appelait.

  
''Didier ! Tu t'es finalement souvenu que tu avais mon numéro ?'' Greg était peut-être devenu un peu plus taquin avec le temps

''Bonjour Grégoire, je ne te dérange pas ?'' Pas le moins du monde, il n'avait que ça à faire

''Non, pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça. Quel est le problème ?''

''C'est une proposition pour toi et Bixente.''

''Continue ?'' Oh la la, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ?

''Accepteriez-vous de venir avec nous en Russie pour accompagner les joueurs ?''

''Pardon ? Peux-tu être plus précis ?''

''Je sais qu'au premier abord c'est bizarre, mais je vous demande de nous accompagner en Russie pour encadrer les joueurs. Une grosse majorité est jeune et peu expérimentée, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi pour les aider à se familiariser avec la compétition.''

''Et en quoi Bixente intervient ici ?''

''Greg, on sait tous que tu ne le quittes pas.''

''Ouais. Bon, je vais lui en parler.''

''Il n'est pas avec toi ?''

''Bixente avait quelque chose à faire avec sa famille au Pays-Basque, tu peux l'appeler si tu veux.''

''Non, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, réfléchis-y.''

''Je vais le faire, bonne chance DD.''

  
Oh bordel, Greg voulait accepter mais ç'allait leur faire de longues journées avec Bixente s'ils devaient suivre les Bleus et commenter les matches. Mais bon, Greg s'ennuyait souvent lors de ces longs voyages, alors autant troquer l'ennui par de l'amusement avec les Bleus. Il se tritura les méninges, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement prendre une décision : Greg reprit son téléphone et appela Bixente, ils apprendrait à connaître les jeunes.

  
''Bixente, tu es disponible tout de suite ?''

''Oui pourquoi ? Je suis à peine parti un week-end que tu es déjà en manque de moi ?'' Quelqu'un d'autre avait appris l'ironie, le sarcasme et ce genre de chose

''Didier vient de m'appeler, il nous propose de venir avec l'équipe de France pour les encadrer.''

''Il avait bu ?''

''Non, il était vraiment sérieux. Je pense qu'on devrait le faire, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, alors pourquoi pas en avoir le temps d'un mois.''

''De toute façon, on finira en Russie, alors pourquoi pas essayer.''

''Je suis sûr qu'on va s'amuser !''

''On en reparle tout à l'heure Greg, il faut que j'empêche ma mère d'étouffer mon frère dans une accolade.''

''À tout à l'heure chéri.''

''Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Greg.''

''Jamais mon chéri.''

''Retourne dormir Greg, tu commences à divaguer.''

  
Fin du prologue


	2. Chapitre 1 : Clairefontaine

Chapitre 1 : Clairefontaine

  
''Ça fait beaucoup de temps depuis la dernière fois quand même.''

''Environ 17 ans.''

  
Bonne nouvelle ; ils étaient bien arrivés à Clairefontaine. Mauvaise nouvelle ; ils étaient bien arrivés à Clairefontaine. Greg commençait à réaliser dans quoi il s'était embarqué, et surtout qu'il allait bientôt devoir prendre l'avion beaucoup de fois. Beaucoup trop de fois. Mais bon, Greg devait affronter ses démons pour mettre du piment dans sa deuxième vie, il n'avait pas fait grand chose en 17 ans, à part faire des grasses matinées et devenir plus gaga envers Bixente, il n'avait vraisemblablement pas fait grand chose, il aurait pu écrire un bouquin (voire deux mais qu'aurait-il à dire de plus que ce que le public avait déjà ou voir ?) Bref, Greg s'était juste reposé pendant 17 ans. Mais il reprenait du service aujourd'hui (même s'il allait totalement manquer le match des légendes le 12 juin pour suivre Didier en Russie), il n'allait plus rester à se tourner les pouces comme il l'avait fait tout ce temps.

  
Honnêtement, Greg se sentait comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouet quand il entra dans Clairefontaine, Mbappé, Griezmann, Pogba, de fantastiques joueurs juste devant lui, il en oubliait presque qu'il allait bientôt devoir prendre l'avion. Après avoir tourné sa tête dans tous les sens possibles, Greg ne trouva aucune trace d'Oliver, mais bon, le garçon avait bien grandi et devait lui aussi rester concentré sur l'équipe de France. Avant de retrouver Didier, Grégoire eut un élan de nostalgie, alors il attrapa Bixente par le poignet et le mena jusqu'à leur ancienne chambre où ils avaient tant de fois partagés le lit, même si la chambre avait été refaite avec le temps, comme à la belle époque s'il pouvait dire ainsi, Greg embrassa Bixente, sauf que le temps avait passé et qu'il y avait maintenant du monde pour les observer. Bon. Est-ce que Greg pouvait utiliser la solidarité bavaroise pour les sortir de cette situation ? Honnêtement, Greg adorait Corentin Tolisso, mais leur relation avait mal commencer.

  
''Hey monsieur Margotton, je suis un grand fan ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici aujourd'hui, le coach nous a dit que quelqu'un viendrait mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait vous.'' C'était... Plus que surprenant

''Eh bien... L'honneur est partagé Corentin.'' Allez savoir qui était le plus fan de l'autre

  
Greg pouvait entendre Bixente se ficher de lui alors que Corentin venait dans ses bras, c'était agréable de partager ce genre de moments avec les plus jeunes et il espérait que ç'arriverait avec d'autres joueurs (sinon ç'allait vite devenir bizarre). Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'ils décidèrent de rejoindre Didier qui se trouvait sur le terrain d'entraînement, observant les joueurs jouer un match (logique). Greg constata à quel point les choses avaient changé pendant tout ce temps, ce ne fut pas une accolade entre Didier et eux mais bien des poignées de mains. Greg pouvait sentir les regards de plusieurs joueurs sur eux, c'était un peu gênant sur le moment mais ils apprendraient à se connaître pendant la coupe du monde.

  
''J'étais sûr que tu viendrais.'' Didier était voyant et personne ne pouvait lui dire le contraire

''J'aime les défis, et honnêtement, je pense qu'on va s'amuser.'' Enfin, il l'espérait

''Greg voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être père avant de passer la cinquantaine.'' Bixente avait raison, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de l'avouer

''Tu auras de quoi faire alors, quand ils ne sont pas sur le terrain tu peux être sûr qu'ils vont faire de la pagaille.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça DD, ça devrait le faire.''

  
Didier lui envoyit un regard méfiant alors que Greg décida de passer une main subtile dans le bas du dos de Bixente, Greg aimait faire ça pour le voir devenir écarlate. Enfin, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent au sol, écrasés par un poids plutôt conséquent, un mot venant percuter ses tympans.

  
''Papas !''

  
Fin du chapitre 1


	3. Chapitre 2 : En froid ?

Chapitre 2 : En froid ?

  
Sa tête avait souffert avec le contact du sol mais Greg était sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Quelqu'un les avait appelés ''Papas'', au combien ça pouvait être drôle, pour lui c'était vraiment étrange. Greg releva la tête, et le mot exprimé plus tôt trouva un sens, il pouvait d'ailleurs entendre les questions de poser entre les joueurs (et il comprenait pourquoi).

  
''Olivier !'' Le garçon avait vraiment grandi

''On dirait que les situations se sont inversées.'' Bixente plaisanta, effectivement, ce jour d'automne 1994 s'était inversé

''Vous êtes les surprises de l'entraîneur ?!'' Olivier regarda rapidement Didier, attendant une approbation

''C'est vrai, je peux te l'assurer !''

  
Olivier et Corentin les ramenèrent sur leurs pieds, Olivier les prenant d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Même si Greg voulait apprécier au maximum ce moment, certains souvenirs ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de revenir, même s'il voulait vraiment les faire partir de son esprit déjà énormement en pagaille. Au bout d'un moment, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Corentin l'emmena parler pendant qu'Olivier rattrapait le temps avec son père de substitution. Apparemment, Clairefontaine avait été plus que rénové maintenant qu'une terrasse avait été aménagée pour faciliter les échanges tranquilles. Greg remerciait d'ailleurs Didier d'avoir donné un break à ses joueurs pour leur permettre d'assimiler plus facilement que la surprise de leur sélectionneur était un joueur à la retraite qui s'arrachait la gorge à chaque match commenté et son mari à tendance dépressive.

  
''Waouh monsieur Margotton... J'aimerais vous avoir connu plus tôt pour recevoir vos conseils.''

''Eh bien, je suis là maintenant, et jusqu'à la fin de la coupe du monde.''

''Au fait, comment sentez-vous cette coupe du monde ?'' Question pertinente

''J'en ai parlé avec Aimé, mon ancien entraîneur il y a déjà 20 ans, il m'a dit que vous allez être champions du monde, j'ai toute confiance en lui.''

''Nous allons être champions du monde, vous faites aussi parti de l'équipe.''

''Jusqu'en 2001 Corentin !'' Petit clin d'œil

''Non j'insiste monsieur !''

''Appelle moi Greg, tout le monde m'a toujours appelé comme ça.''

''Vous êtes une légende ! Jamais je ne pourrais vous tutoyer comme vous le voulez, ma mère m'a toujours dit de respecter mes aînés.''

''Je n'ai plus entendu ça depuis David Trezeguet pour ne pas te mentir, appelle moi au moins Grégoire.''

''Bien Grégoire, je voulais vous demander autre chose mais je ne suis pas sûr...''

''Vas-y, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur.''

''Est-ce que tout va bien avec votre mari ?'' Ah, question piège

''Oui pourquoi ?''

''Vous avez l'air en froid, mais ce n'est peut-être que moi.''

''Non tu as raison, il y a quelques temps, on s'est engueulé, et même si je ne veux pas l'avouer, notre relation est un peu tendue dernièrement.''

''Oh, désolé, j'espère que ça va s'arranger, l'équipe peut vous aider si besoin !'' Enfin, ils avaient une coupe du monde à jouer avant tout

''Bah, après 25 ans de relation, il est normal que ce genre de chose arrive.''

''Et, sans vouloir être indiscret, quel était le sujet de votre dispute ?''

''Désolé, mais c'est mieux que ça reste privé.''

''D'accord, pas de problème Grégoire, je comprends, c'est votre vie et je ne devrais pas m'en mêler.''

''Merci Corentin, tu es vraiment un bon jeune homme !'' Greg tapota la tête de Corentin, ça les faisait rire.

  
Fin du chapitre 2


	4. Chapitre 3 : Avion et discussion

Chapitre 3 : Avion et discussion

  
Dimanche 10 juin 2018. L'équipe de France venait de faire match nul contre les États-Unis et se dirigeait maintenant vers la Russie pour disputer la coupe du monde. Greg était, comme d'habitude en avion, stressé et totalement paniqué, l'avion était déjà haut dans le ciel et il restait encore beaucoup d'heures avant l'arrivée. Mais bon, il était bien entouré : Bixente était déjà endormi (Greg l'enviait pour ça d'ailleurs), la tête posée sur son épaule et sa main dans la sienne, Olivier était sur son autre côté en train de se refaire un bandage (il s'était pris un sacré coup sur la tête). Corentin était sur la rangée devant lui, Steven et N'Golo à ses côtés, ils formaient un trio mignon, Didier parlait avec ses adjoints, pendant que le reste de l'équipe dormait ou était sur Netflix. Une main timide tapota son épaule alors que Greg se demandait s'il allait vomir de peur, il se tourna pour voir Florian Thauvin, l'air aussi stressé que lui (mais plus à l'aise avec ce moyen de transport). Greg se leva sur ses jambes fébriles et suivi Florian jusqu'à un endroit plus tranquille que là où ils se trouvaient à l'origine.

  
''Est-ce que je peux vous parler monsieur Margotton ?''

''Grégoire. Oui vas-y, pas besoin de demander ?''

''Qu'est-ce que ça fait de jouer une coupe du monde ?''

''C'est une incroyable expérience. L'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs, cette pulsion sur le terrain, c'est magique à vivre.''

''J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'avoir été pris juste parce que Dimitri est blessé... Je ne suis jamais titulaire, j'ai l'impression d'être juste une doublure...''

''Si tu es ici Florian, c'est que tu as le niveau pour être en équipe de France, et je ne laisserai personne, pas même toi, me dire le contraire.''

''Depuis la défaite contre l'Atletico en mai, je ne me sens pas capable de jouer une nouvelle fois avec confiance, je... Je n'arrive pas à reprendre confiance en moi...''

''Je comprends Florian, je comprends même très bien. Je suis passé par là plusieurs fois, et ça peut te faire rire, mais j'étais pire que toi de ce côté là.''

''J'ai un doute là-dessus Grégoire.'' Enfin, premier sourire de la part du joueur de l'OM

''N'en soit pas si sûr. D'abord, en 1996, j'ai enchaîné deux défaites en demi-finale, une à l'UEFA et l'autre à l'Euro. Je n'étais pas bien, comme toi, j'avais perdu toute confiance en moi, j'abandonnais mes meilleurs amis pour aller au Bayern où je ne connaissais presque personne. Sans te parler de ma défaite en Ligue des champions en 1999 face à Manchester United, mener tout le match pour finir battu 2-1 en moins de dix minutes, je ne te parle pas de l'ambiance dans les vestiaires...''

''Mais, comment avez-vous quand même réussi ?''

''Je me suis battu, j'ai persévéré, j'ai fini par être champion du monde, j'ai gagné la Champions League en 2001, j'ai été champion d'Europe, et pour mon dernier match en équipe de France j'ai gagné la Coupe des Confédérations. Pas trop mal après ces déceptions.''

''Mais je n'aurais jamais votre talent...''

''Crois en toi, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.''

  
Greg raccompagna Florian jusqu'à son siège après une rapide accolade, en retournant à sa place, il sentit plus qu'un regard sur lui, en soit c'était normal que les joueurs soient intrigués par sa présence, mais là Greg sentait un regard plus puissant posé sur son dos, mais il n'avait pas le courage de se retourner pour savoir à qu'il appartenait. Sur sa rangée, il était à moitié surpris de voir Olivier tenant Bixente dans ses bras, ç'allait devenir courant durant le prochain mois, mais le petit tremblement que Greg sentit quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bixente méritait une explication.

  
Fin du chapitre 3


	5. Chapitre 4 : Génération 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'tain je prends 16 ans aujourd'hui et j'ai toujours une taille de naine...

Chapitre 4 : Génération 98

  
Eh bien, Istra était un bel endroit, et les gens avaient l'air absolument charmants dans cet établissement. La cérémonie d'accueil valait le coup d'œil, et Greg se sentait bien mieux une fois sur la terre ferme, surtout qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans l'avion, alors il avait vécu une journée épouvantable de ce côté là. Greg devait toujours trouver une explication pour le frisson ressentit dans l'avion, Olivier n'avait pas voulu lui répondre et personne n'avait assisté à la scène. Sur le chemin de leur chambre commune, Grégoire ressentit la nécessité de comprendre tout ce qui n'allait pas, même si ce n'était pas le bon endroit, alors Greg plaqua doucement Bixente contre le mur, plaçant son propre bras au-dessus de sa tête, l'effet n'était pas vraiment escompté vu qu'ils faisaient à peu près la même taille.

  
''Tu as toujours des cauchemars ?'' C'était la première question que son esprit avait réussi à mettre en forme

''Souvent.'' Et Bixente ne lui avait pas dit

''C'est ce qui est arrivé dans l'avion, ce frisson ?''

''Ouais, Olivier est au courant maintenant.''

''Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?''

''Ce ne sont que des cauchemars Grégoire, ça ne va pas me tuer.''

''Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas s'en préoccuper, je ne veux pas te perdre Bixente, alors s'il te plaît dis-moi tout ce qui ne va pas.''

''Greg, mes cauchemars ne représentent absolument rien, et ne doivent absolument pas avoir une quelconque rapport à notre couple, d'accord ?''

''Je veux les chasser pour toi, protéger ton sommeil...'' Greg déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Bixente alors que sa main restante commença à se balader

''Ici ? Vraiment ?'' Greg hocha rapidement la tête, appliquant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Bixente

''Partout tant que c'est avec toi...'' C'était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure mais ce n'était qu'entre eux, du moins, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à sonner, foutu timing, Greg hésitait à le prendre

''Vas-y Greg, on continuera ça plus tard. Je te retrouve dans la chambre.''

''Ce soir sans faute chéri.'' Petit clin d'œil, pour un grand rougissement

''Arrête de m'appeler comme ça... Et puis, réponds à ton appel.'' Greg hocha la tête avec un sourire collé sur son visage alors qu'il prenait finalement son téléphone, pour finir surpris par son interlocuteur

''Zinédine ? Ça faisait longtemps ! Encore bravo pour la Ligue des Champions.'' Exploit ou juste l'effet Zidane, Greg se posait la question, mais ce face time risquait d'être intéressant

''Merci Greg, alors la Russie ?'' Zinédine avait toujours le sourire, et ça faisait plaisir à voir, Greg était d'ailleurs heureux qu'il ait toujours son anneau au doigt

''Tout va bien pour l'instant, Didier ne s'est toujours pas énervé.'' Greg pouvait entendre beaucoup de bruit derrière Ziz, il se demandait ce que ça pouvait être

''Oh Greg ! Enflure ! Tu te casses en Russie pour ne plus nous revoir ?!'' Maintenant il comprenait, ils étaient le 11 juin, et le lendemain était censé se dérouler le match des Légendes, qu'il évitait sans vraiment le vouloir, et ça ne plaisait pas à Christophe apparemment

''Je te jure que si je pouvais venir jouer je viendrais !''

''Arrête de lui crier dessus Duga, tu ne vois pas qu'il veut profiter de son mariage ?!'' Ça s'était Lilian, impossible de se tromper

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?'' Greg demanda alors que Zinédine lui faisait un plan d'ensemble de ce qui semblait être un parc

''On est tous à l'hôtel, on attend le match, et comme tu le vois, ça gueule autant qu'à l'époque !'' Zinédine lui expliqua en protégeant son téléphone d'un éventuel vol de la part de ce qu'il avait cru reconnaître comme Marcel

''Vous êtes tous là ?'' Greg plaignait les entourages si c'était le cas

''David est en Argentine, mais ouais sinon on est tous là.'' Dommage, il aurait bien aimé parler à David

''Hey Greg ! On te souhaite bonne chance pour la Russie, si tu pouvais nous ramener des souvenirs, on serait contents !'' Thierry était bourré ou le temps avait-il juste passé ?

''Pas de problème Thierry, j'y penserai !'' Il y avait peu de chances qu'il le fasse mais Greg ne se voyait pas lui dire non

''Bon Greg, ça commence à partir en vrille, bonne chance et profite bien de la coupe du monde !'' Dieu parla

''Salut les gars, bon match pour demain !'' Bien évidemment, Greg le regarderait

''Sale traître !'' Duga avait peut-être picolé

''Tais-toi !'' C'était Emmanuel cette fois

''Bon, allez à trois : Un, deux, trois...'' Ça faisait du bien de voir Youri

''You Will Survive !'' Greg pariait tout ce qu'il avait gagné que c'était Vincent qui avait organisé ça

''C'est ça, baisers de Russie !''

  
Fin du chapitre 4


	6. Chapitre 5 : Calme et reposé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année !!!

Chapitre 5 : Calme et reposé

  
Ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose de la journée, mais Greg était quand même épuisé, alors après le premier repas à Istra, il se trouvait accroché à Bixente dans leur lit de leur chambre, ses paupières lourdes et son esprit encore perturbé de toutes ces heures passées dans l'avion. Après plusieurs minutes, la fatigue prit finalement le dessus sur lui, ses yeux se fermèrent et Greg s'endormit sans problème. Mais comme souvent, sa nuit était perturbée, son sommeil ne devait pas avoir été si profond car il avait entendu du bruit. Greg ouvrit les yeux, le lit ne contenait que lui, c'était déjà plutôt étrange pour lui mais qu'il y ait des petites tâches de sang sur le drap était très loin d'être normal. Greg se leva en titubant, son corps cherchant encore l'adaptation, la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée, et Greg était absolument sûr que son mari était dedans.

  
''Les cicatrices se sont rouvertes ?'' Grégoire vint remplacer la main de Bixente qui tenait une compresse sur l'une de ses marques

''À croire que je vivrais avec toute ma vie...'' Malheureusement

''Tu aurais dû me réveiller, je t'aurais aidé dès le début.'' Et à voir le nombre de compresse dans la poubelle, ça devait durer depuis un certain temps

''Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu semblais si fatigué.''

''Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, même si je suis en insomnie depuis plusieurs jours, ou si je décide de faire une tournée des bars.''

''J'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir le résultat.''

''Je suis presque sûr que je serais plus lucide que pendant notre lune de miel.'' Sacrée histoire !

''En même temps, confondre vin et jus de raison...''

''J'étais déjà beaucoup amoché pour ma défense.''

''Un super voyage. Tu veux bien me passer mon t-shirt ?'' Greg s'était replongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne reprenait vraiment conscience de la situation qu'en sentant Bixente le toucher après qu'il ait inconsciemment récupérer le vêtement

''Tu te décides enfin à ne pas dormir à moitié-nu ?''

''J'avais cru comprendre que ça te faisait plaisir.''

''C'est vrai que mon regard était plutôt volatil...''

''Pas que ton regard Grégoire...''

  
Greg lui sourit avant de le porter tel une mariée (il avait le droit, ça faisait bientôt vingt ans qu'ils étaient mariés), pour le ramener dans leur lit, où il le déposa délicatement. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent pour une énième fois ses jumelles, ses mains caressant gentiment les joues de Bixente, il était sûr que personne ne pouvait les déranger, seuls Didier et Olivier les connaissaient depuis plus d'une semaine. Jeudi la coupe du monde commençait, ses rebondissements avec, mais Greg se prenait au moins cette nuit pour être calme et reposé.

  
Fin du chapitre 5


	7. Chapitre 6 : France 98 VS Fifa 98

Chapitre 6 : France 98 VS Fifa 98

  
''Allez Thierry !''

  
Oui. C'était bien lui qui encourageait ses anciens coéquipiers. Et aussi stupide que ça pouvait être, tous les joueurs et Didier étaient venus les rejoindre, Bixente déjà à côté de lui. Il y avait une belle ambiance, un beau mélange entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle génération. Greg ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'entouré de son mari, ses fils spirituels et son ancien coéquipier, un match avec une saveur particulière, il s'amusait bien avec Duga aux commentaires ou par juste tous les qui animaient sa soirée, Zinédine et Thierry semblaient au meilleur de leur forme.

  
''Et dire que tu n'étais même pas né pour voir ça Kyky !'' Paul tapota l'arrière de la tête de Kylian

''Une bonne partie de vous n'était pas en âge de regarder pour être honnête.'' Didier avait raison

''En même temps, 20 ans quand on y pense, ça serait presque la moyenne des âges de l'équipe si nos trentenaires n'étaient pas là.'' Greg vit Raphaël envoyer un regard subtile à Hugo, il devrait peut-être surveiller ça

''C'est passé vite, je revois encore Didier nous engueuler à Clairefontaine parce qu'on ne respectait pas toujours les entraînements à la lettre.'' Greg entrelaça sa main dans celle de Bixente

''En même temps, vous étiez intenables sans surveillance.'' Didier le frappa rapidement dans la cuisse

''Ça ne risque pas d'arriver avec nous, nous sommes sages comme des images !'' Samuel s'exclama en souriant

''J'essaie d'y croire depuis que je suis arrivé en équipe de France.'' Blaise renchérit

''Non je pense que nous sommes tous sérieux...'' N'Golo parla pour la première fois

''Dieu vient de parler !'' Une bonne partie des joueurs s'écria, alors que Kanté essayait de se cacher des regards des autres

  
Un sacré bordel résulta de ce match, 3-2 pour ses anciens coéquipiers, Greg ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de voir ses amis réussir à gagner après tout ce temps mais surtout de les voir totalement séduire le cœur des plus jeunes malgré toutes les différentes qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les générations. David commençait à lui manquer, ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et ils se demandaient comment se dérouler les premières années de mariage de son protégé (qui plus est, Greg était encore surpris que ce soit à lui que David ait demandé d'être son témoin). Il leur restait encore un jour de repos avant de débuter la coupe du monde avec le premier match de la Russie contre l'Arabie Saoudite, Greg ne savait pas trop quoi en penser mais des surprises étaient à prévoir durant cette coupe du monde, et ç'avait déjà commencé très fort quand l'Italie ne s'était pas qualifiée.

  
''Tu es encore perdu dans tes pensées.'' Bixente le ramena à lui

''Ah, je pensais à plein de choses...'' Greg sentit un rougissement de gêne recouvrir son visage

''Et à quoi monsieur Margotton ?'' Bixente l'embrassa en riant

''La coupe du monde, le mariage de David, plein d'autres choses...''

''Tu devrais appeler David.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Tu veux de ses nouvelles.''

''Mais je ne peux pas non plus être tout le temps au téléphone, David est resté un grand timide tu sais.''

''Enfin, tu ne l'as pas vu depuis juillet dernier, il serait peut-être temps d'y remédier avant que tu ne t'inventes un scénario.''

''Je ne l'ai jamais fait pour ma défense.''

''Sauf avant le mariage de Gio et Niko.''

''J'étais stressé ! C'était la première fois que j'étais témoin.''

''Tu es trop stressé alors, essaye de dormir Greg.''

''Tu es souvent la raison principale de ce stress...''

  
Fin du chapitre 6


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le problème

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst angst angst angst angst

Chapitre 7 : Le problème

  
''Nous devons vraiment parler de ces cauchemars...''

  
Les deux premiers jours de coupe du monde s'étaient déroulés, sans problème, il y avait eu beaucoup de spectacle entre Russie-Arabie Saoudite et Portugal-Espagne, mais le match vraiment attendu à Istra était bien évidemment France-Australie. Greg ne savait pas trop quoi en penser alors que sa nuit venait d'être écourtée par les grelotements résultant d'un nouveau cauchemar de la part de Bixente, il était partagé entre de la panique pour l'état de son mari er une infime colère que Bixente ne lui en parle pas. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois que les cauchemars étaient apparus, mais de manière anecdotique alors que maintenant ils devenaient répétitifs et ça devenait plus qu'effrayant.

  
''Désolé Greg, je t'ai encore réveillé...''

''Je me fiche de ça, je veux juste ton bien Bixente. Tu dois m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.''

''J'ai des cauchemars Greg, pas autre chose.''

''Bixente bordel ! Tu vas me faire croire qu'avoir des cauchemars à répétition n'a aucun rapport avec tes cicatrices qui se sont rouvertes ?!''

''Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Grégoire...''

''Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !''

''Je te vois mourir. Tout le temps.''

''Qu... Quoi...?''

''Tu es à ma place pendant mon accident, tu ne t'en sors pas...'' Par-fait. Qu'est-ce que la vie avait contre eux pour continuer de faire pleurer son Bixente ?

''Ça n'arrivera jamais. Je serais toujours avec toi.'' Greg serra Bixente dans ses bras en lui embrassant doucement les cheveux

''Je suis désolé Grégoire... Tellement...''

''Pas besoin de t'excuser, maintenant que tu me l'as dit tu es libéré d'un poids.''

''Non désolé Greg... Pour la dispute... Je crois que c'est parti de là alors que j'aurais dû t'écouter...''

''Non c'était de ma faute, je suis la source de ton mal être et je suis le seul désolé.''

''Tu n'es pas responsable Greg.''

''Si, je n'aurais jamais dû lancer cette discussion, on n'en serait pas là...''

  
Greg serra sa prise sur Bixente juste pour oublier les souvenirs de cette terrible discussion. Il aurait vraiment dû se taire ce jour-là, vu ce que ç'avait fait sur les plans physique et émotionel. Mais maintenant que le problème avait été trouvé, ils pouvaient travailler sur ça et revenir à leur relation d'origine, et surtout les joueurs actuels devenaient petit à petit leurs enfants.

  
Fin du chapitre 7


	9. Chapitre 8 : Explications

Chapitre 8 : Explications

  
Bon. Cette coupe du monde leur réservait des surprises, samedi la France avait eu beaucoup de difficultés face à l'Australie pour arracher une victoire 2-1, dimanche l'Argentine n'avait décroché qu'un simple match nul 1-1 face à l'Islande et l'Allemagne avait perdu 1-0 face au Mexique. Pendant ce week-end, aucun cauchemar n'était survenu, Greg prenait ça comme un bon début pour leur aventure en Russie, Bixente avait été entraîné dans une accolade avec Olivier et Greg ne les avait pas revus depuis alors il était parti prendre son petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui il devait aller parler avec Hugo et Raphaël pour parler de leur rôle de capitaine et vice-capitaine, mais d'abord alors qu'il allait attaquer son café, Kylian s'assit à côté de lui en souriant.

  
''Bonjour monsieur Margotton.''

''Bonjour Kylian, tu sais tu peux m'appeler Grégoire, ou Greg, comme tu veux.''

''Oh eh bien, Grégoire, je sais que ça peut vous paraître déplacé, mais j'ai entendu votre discussion dans le couloir la semaine dernière quand on est arrivé. Je me demande quel était le sujet de votre dispute avec votre mari, parce que vous ne me semblez pas du tout dans une mauvaise phase. Désolé d'être curieux.''

''Pas besoin de t'excuser, je comprends ta question. Je ne devrais peut-être pas t'en parler, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de me confier ces temps-ci. Par où commencer par contre ? Pour la faire simple, Bixente a eu un accident quand il était ado, il y a quelques mois, sans vraiment le vouloir j'ai trouvé des informations sur l'homme qui était au volant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir faire paraître ça en procès, je reconnais que c'est totalement stupide 35 ans après, mais l'amour fait faire des choses... Avant de faire ça, je voulais d'abord en parler à Bixente pour avoir son avis, et c'est à partir de là que les problèmes commencent...''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?'' Kylian avait l'air vraiment intéressé

''Eh bien, Bixente n'était pas d'accord, et comme un idiot j'ai commencé à argumenter. Je reconnais avoir totalement agi comme un idiot ce jour-là, et on a été en froid pendant quelques temps mais ça s'est arrangé depuis qu'on est arrivés en Russie.''

''Je suis soulagé pour vous, j'avais peur que ce soit plus grave.''

''Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour nous, on s'est toujours sortis des mauvaises situations, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.''

''Alors j'espère que vous nous porterez chance pendant cette coupe du monde.''

''La seule coupe du monde que j'ai joué m'a permis de devenir champion du monde, alors pourquoi pas ?''

  
Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problème, Raphaël et Hugo lui confirent leurs ressentis par rapport à leur premier match, et il y avait de quoi dire au sujet de ce piètre match. Le capitaine et son vice-capitaine étaient tous les deux très sérieux et appliqués dans leur tâche, et ça faisait très plaisir à voir pour Greg que l'équipe semblait avoir de véritables leaders pour la diriger. Mais avant de parler trop vite, il restait encore deux matches de poule à jouer, et s'ils se qualifiaient, quatre matches à gagner pour remporter la plus belle des coupes.

  
Fin du chapitre 8


	10. Chapitre 9 : Papa et Maman

Chapitre 9 : Papa et Maman

  
''Put- Oh ! Greg !''

  
Greg sourit alors que ses mains s'occupaient de caresser les différentes marques présentes sur le dos de Bixente pour le détendre, pendant que sa langue se frayait un chemin à l'intérieur de son mari, comme il avait appris à le faire après tant de temps à écouter Christophe parler dans leurs plus jeunes années. Greg aimait tester de nouvelles choses de temps en temps quand ils étaient au lit, c'était son moyen de se vider complètement l'esprit, et du moment qu'il pouvait faire plaisir à Bixente, tout lui allait. Son pénis palpitait déjà entre ses cuisses, il n'y avait pas de pression, pas de cauchemar, pas de coupe du monde ou de responsabilités liées à TF1, juste eux-deux dans cette chambre en Russie partageant le plaisir d'une relation de couple. Quand Greg sentit que la préparation ne pouvait être plus complète, il retira sa langue, ses mains continuant de faire leur vie sur les muscles de Bixente, et il prit tout le soin nécessaire pour la pénétration. Des multitudes de pensées lui vinrent en tête une fois l'acte terminé, comme souvent, son esprit n'était docile que quand c'était à son corps de prendre le dessus.

  
''Tu penses qu'on peut gagner la coupe du monde cette année ?'' Apparemment ce genre de question avait aussi sa place dans l'esprit de Bixente

''Sûrement, il faut juste qu'ils fassent mieux que leurs d'eux premiers matches de poule, même s'ils sont qualifiés, ils n'iront pas bien loin avec si peu de confiance. Didier l'a compris, il va les bouger jusqu'aux huitièmes.''

''Tu as réfléchi à ça pendant qu'on faisait l'amour ?''

''Non ! J'y avais déjà réfléchi avant, tu passeras toujours avant !''

''Ce n'était pas un test Greg, tu peux faire ce que tu veux quand tu le veux.''

''Peut-être, mais tu restes le number one dans mon cœur et dans ma liste de priorité.''

''Tu crois qu'on devrait adopter un enfant ?'' Wait what ?

''Hein...?'' Son cerveau était en grève

''Enfin, vu que tu as toujours voulu avoir des enfants, je me disais qu'on devrait en parler.''

''J'ai toujours voulu être père, mais je veux d'abord être le meilleur mari du monde et continuer à te protéger, enfant ou pas enfant, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde à tes côtés.''

''Vraiment Greg, je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses, si un jour tu en ressens l'envie, je veux que tu saches que je suis ouvert à la discussion.''

''Tu sais, avec Olivier, Corentin, et tous les autres, j'ai déjà des enfants, et je me sens déjà comme un père, alors je pense que pour l'instant je n'en ressens pas le besoin.''

''Attends une minute...'' Oh ?

''Quoi ?''

''Est-ce que je dois comprendre que dans ta vision des choses, je suis la mère des joueurs ?!''

''Tu es la plus belle des mères, chéri.'' Greg l'embrassa sur la joue en riant

''Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est vraiment gênant...'' Le rougissement apparu sur le visage de Bixente était adorable

''Tu restes la mère de cette équipe, avec 23 enfants gentils et généreux.''

''Greg, je pense vraiment que tu devrais dormir, parce que de ce que tu es en train de dire est vraiment très étrange par rapport à ce que tu as l'habitude de dire.''

''Tant que tu me promets de ne pas te relever dans la nuit pour essuyer ton dos.''

''Promis, papa...'' Greg rit en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras

  
Fin du chapitre 9


	11. Chapitre 10 : Toujours là ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ???

Chapitre 10 : Toujours là ?

  
De l'acharnement. C'était sa dernière pensée avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Ils sortaient du stade après le match contre le Danemark, plutôt ennuyés et à la recherche d'un peu d'action après cette perte de temps comme il pouvait l'appeler s'il voulait vraiment être médisant. Eh bien, Greg avait été servi par l'action. Un choc violent, c'était tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir alors que Grégoire se sentait seul, vraiment seul, il n'entendait rien, ne ressentait rien. Comme s'il était mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas être mort s'il pouvait encore réfléchir à ce genre de choses ! Grégoire força sur sa mémoire pour obtenir des informations, en temps que journaliste depuis sa retraite en 2006, il ne pouvait pas rester sans réponse sans devenir fou.

  
Un accident ? Ils sortaient du stade avec Bixente, il y avait encore un peu de monde autour d'eux, attendant sûrement que la frustration du 0-0 se dissipe. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Oh. Le sort se répétait. Son instinct protecteur avait pris le dessus sur lui. Il n'avait pas eu mal, mais Greg avait senti que tout n'allait pas se passer comme il l'aurait espéré. Son dos avait percuté le pare-chocs, et c'est lui qui avait reçu le choc. Greg était perdu dans les profondeurs de son esprit, il était peut-être déjà mort et ne le savait même pas. Il espérait surtout que Bixente allait bien, s'il devait laisser son bébé seul autant qu'il soit en pleine forme. La Russie ne l'aimait pas vraiment apparemment... S'il était vraiment mort, Greg était déçu de ne pas avoir pu revoir David, de ne pas avoir pu voir la France gagner une nouvelle fois la coupe du monde. Mais s'il quittait la vie, c'était avec beaucoup d'honneur d'avoir pu être marié et champion du monde.

  
Fin du chapitre 10


	12. Chapitre 11 : Courageux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le meilleur mari du monde is here @theblackwook

Chapitre 11 : Courageux

  
''Quelle drogue Bernard m'a-t-il refourgué...?''

  
Grégoire ouvrit les yeux douloureusement, il avait l'impression d'être sous sédatif, sa vision était floue et il avait vraiment la drôle de sensation d'avoir pris une substance hallucinatoire parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans un stade, et comment était-il retourné à Istra sans s'en souvenir ? En tournant lentement sa tête (pour assurer le moins de douleur possible), un petit sourire fut irruption sur ses lèvres quand il vit Bixente dormir juste à côté du lit, assis sur une chaise (pourquoi ne partageait-il pas le lit ?), sa tête entre ses bras posés sur le bord du lit. Greg leva une main vers sa tête, pour découvrir un bandage faisant le tour de son crâne, et une compresse sur sa joue, alors que des pansements et bandages recouvraient une partie de son corps. Ce n'était pas juste un jeu de son esprit, il avait bien eu un accident. En passant ensuite une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Bixente, Greg découvrit le petit pansement sur la paumette de son mari, il n'avait pas été si protecteur face à la voiture...

  
''Grégoire ! Tu es toujours vivant !'' Cet accent, l'une des seules personnes qui l'appelait Grégoire, son protégé

''David !'' Greg ouvrit ses bras en grimaçant pour accueillir David dans une étreinte

''Hey, doucement avec le blessé chéri, on va se faire renvoyer avant même d'avoir fini les retrouvailles.'' C'était nouveau par contre

''Désolé Greg...'' David était toujours aussi timide, ça faisait partie des choses qui n'avaient pas changées en vingt ans

''Pas grave David, salut Alex !''

''Ça va mieux Grégoire ?'' Alessandro lui demanda en s'asseyant à côté du lit, David faisait de même peu de temps après

''J'ai encore quelques petites douleurs, mais pour l'instant tout va bien, cependant, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?''

''On venait d'atterrir à l'aéroport quand Didier m'a appelé pour me prévenir, alors on s'est vite pressé pour aller vous rejoindre.''

''Entre une semaine en amoureux et une semaine avec l'équipe de France, on a vite choisi.'' Alex prit la main de David dans la sienne et avec son pouce caressa les jointures, Greg avait vu leur relation évoluer à travers les âges, passer d'une forte amitié à une relation adorable à l'instar de David, pour ensuite finir par se marier peu de temps après la coupe du monde 2006

''Et, surtout parce qu'on était vraiment inquiets !''

''Je comprends, déstresse mon grand David. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi Bixente arrive à dormir autant ?'' Vraies questions

''Oh. Désolé pour Bixente, ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'il ne dormait pas, on a eu recours à quelque chose d'efficace pour qu'il puisse se reposer...'' David commença...

''Hugo Lloris a commencé à discuter avec lui, il est tout autant capable que nous d'avoir caché un somnifère dans sa nourriture.'' Et Alex conclut la phrase

''D'accord, pas de problème, je devrais même vous payer pour avoir réussi à le faire se reposer.''

''Greg, c'est normal, ça ne servait à rien de le laissait se faire du mal.'' Alessandro méritait tous ses remerciements

''Et pour ce qui t'es arrivé, de ce qu'on a compris des témoins, une voiture t'a percuté alors que vous traversiez avec Bixente, c'est toi qui a pris la majorité du choc en cherchant à le protéger.''

''J'aurais dû prendre une meilleure décision...''

''Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire de plus ? Tu as pris la meilleure décision vu la situation et le temps à ta disposition. Tu as été très courageux Grégoire, tu n'as aucune raison de te blâmer.''

''C'est vrai, tu as fait la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation.''

''Merci David, Alex...'' Il avait du mal à y croire, mais il allait juste accepter devant ses amis.

  
Fin du chapitre 11


	13. Chapitre 12 : Réveil tardif

Chapitre 12 : Réveil tardif

  
Greg était censé être en réhabilitation, mais il avait passé plus de temps hors de son lit qu'autre chose. La France jouait contre l'Argentine en huitième de finale, et même si c'était plutôt néfaste pour sa santé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait arriver ce samedi. Pour être franc avec lui-même, Greg passait plus de temps à se balader dans les couloirs ou sur les terrains d'entraînement parce qu'il avait du mal à accepter qu'il avait encore une fois échoué à protéger Bixente. Alors qu'il se perdait encore dans ses pensées, ses jambes le menant au gré du vent russe, il se heurta à quelqu'un. En relevant les yeux, il comprit qu'il n'était vraisemblablement pas le seul à faire la même chose quand Hugo s'excusa, ses gants de gardien de but sous son bras.

  
''Pardon Grégoire, j'étais dans mes pensées...'' Hugo se frotta l'arrière de la tête

''C'était la même chose pour moi, comme quoi.''

''Au fait, vous allez mieux ? Ça fait à peine quelques heures que vous êtes réveillé.''

''Pas besoin de plus t'inquiéter, je vais parfaitement bien, j'ai juste besoin de ne plus stresser pour le match contre l'Argentine.''

''Ouais, moi aussi j'ai peur. On n'a pas montré quelque chose de remarquable ces trois premiers matches, mais on va tout faire pour se qualifier.''

''Je suis sûr que c'est votre année, alors j'aurais confiance jusqu'au bout.''

''Merci d'être venu Grégoire, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec de l'expérience pour encadrer les joueurs.''

''Je ne fais que ce pourquoi je suis venu, aider Didier à palier le manque d'expérience des joueurs.''

''Vous faites un super travail, on a tous vraiment eu peur quand on a appris pour l'accident, le coach a d'ailleurs insisté avec une ambulance russe pour que vous soyez transféré ici pour vous reposer. Je ne vous raconte pas l'état d'Olivier. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi stressé, en train de tourner en rond pendant plusieurs heures sans rien faire d'autre.''

''Oh, je l'ignorais.''

''Pas étonnant, Olive reste fier, alors aller raconter ça partout, et puis vous n'êtes réveillé que depuis ce matin.''

''Ouais, pas faux.''

''Si je peux vous donner un conseil, retournez dans votre chambre Grégoire. Bixente vous a presque vu mourir, il a fallu lui donner des somnifères pour qu'il ne continue pas à stresser, c'était vraiment pire qu'Olivier, alors imaginez qu'il se réveille et que vous ne soyez pas à ses côtés.''

''Il pourrait croire que je suis bel et bien mort... Merci Hugo, bonne chance pour les huitièmes.''

  
Greg lui tapota l'épaule rapidement avant de filer vers sa chambre, il devait éviter d'inquiéter encore plus son mari, sinon il serait vraiment déclarer mort. En rentrant dans sa chambre, Greg se rassura en voyant que Bixente était toujours endormi, avant de partir faire son tour, il l'avait arrangé de sa position désagréable pour l'allonger sous les couvertures du lit. Un sourire apparu sur son visage quand il passa une main dans les cheveux de Bixente, qui ronronna sous son contact en remuant rapidement. Greg se glissa à ses côtés, son corps lui faisait encore un peu mal mais il pouvait palier à toutes les douleurs pour vivre avec lui.

  
''Je pensais que je t'avais perdu Greg...'' Bixente chuchota en se glissant contre lui, ses cheveux ébouriffés caressant sa mâchoire

''Je ne te laisserai jamais, j'ai une promesse à respecter jusqu'à la fin.''

''Pourquoi tu as fait ça... Tu aurais pu mourir...''

''Hey Bixente, je suis là maintenant, je serais toujours là.''

''J'avais tellement peur, j'ai... Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi...''

''Bixente, n'y pense plus, on a une coupe du monde à commenter, alors on va se reposer et ne plus parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.'' Greg passa ses bras autour de Bixente et l'embrassa doucement, il devait encore honorer sa promesse.

  
Fin du chapitre 12


	14. Chapitre 13 : Perturbation

Chapitre 13 : Perturbation

  
Greg passa dans un couloir pour aller à la cafétéria, David et Alessandro l'attendaient là-bas pour discuter de tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant son rapide coma. Il devait toujours porter quelques pansements et bandages, mais il sentait qu'il allait mieux, en marchant tranquillement, une discussion attira son attention alors qu'il était juste censé marcher sans problème. Greg tint à en savoir plus alors il passa un rapide coup d'œil à travers l'entrebaillement de la porte, Bixente parlait avec Didier, pas surprenant jusque là, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une simple discussion entre anciens amis de centre de formation. Alors Grégoire écouta la discussion. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure des choses à faire en vue de la situation, et surtout parce que le stress commençait à grimper fortement en lui à l'attente des huitièmes de finale face à l'Argentine et leur capitaine Lionel Messi. Grégoire s'excuserait auprès de David et Alex, mais il avait un ordre de priorité à tenir s'il ne voulait pas se faire défaut.

  
''Didier, c'est... C'est compliqué, vraiment...'' Greg avait vraiment cru que tout recommencerait à aller mieux, mais il était juste trop optimiste

''Je comprends, je veux être là pour t'aider, mais la situation ne pourra vraiment s'arranger que si tu lui dis.''

''Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on avoue facilement... J'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet plus au moins discrètement, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée...''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.''

  
Grégoire sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, quelle sorte de mauvaise nouvelle allait encore les toucher ? N'en avaient-ils pas eu assez ? Pour sa santé mentale, Greg préféra s'éclipser avant de se faire repérer, et aussi parce que David et Alex devaient commencer à s'impatienter. Il allait encore s'interroger sur ce nouveau mystère, et écourter ses nuits... Bien évidemment, il n'arriverait jamais à en parler à quelqu'un, c'était un mélange de stress et de peur de ce qu'il pouvait se dérouler à l'avenir. Quand il arriva à la cafétéria, David et Alessandro s'embrassent doucement autour de jus de fruits, au moins tout allait bien pour eux, Greg s'assit en face du couple, ses pensées toujours habitées par la discussion qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écouter.

  
''Tout va bien Grégoire ?'' David lui demanda en se tournant vers lui

''O-Oui, pas de problème, j'ai encore les pensées un peu perdues, mais je suis sûr que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre avec le temps.''

''Tu devrais te reposer Greg, la vraie coupe du monde vient à peine de commencer.'' Alex lui tapota rapidement l'épaule en se penchant en avant

''C'est vrai, il reste encore deux semaines folles à partir de samedi.'' David acquieça en prenant une gorgée de son jus

''Je vais chercher à faire des bonnes nuits, pas besoin de vous inquiéter, et puis, je sais où sont cachés les somnifères dans la réserve médicale.'' Si seulement il en prenait...

''Ça n'empêche pas que tu devrais sérieusement te reposer et te demander pourquoi tu as du mal à avoir des pensées saines.''

''J'y réfléchissais Alex...'' Grégoire ne savait même pas s'il allait vraiment le faire, il s'était passé trop de choses récemment pour qu'il ne soit pas perturbé.

  
Fin du chapitre 13


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le cycle de la vie

Chapitre 14 : Le cycle de la vie

  
Greg ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres alors qu'il se retrouvait à essayer de dormir malgré ses pensées qui redéfilaient la discussion qu'il avait surprise plus tôt dans la journée. Bixente était dans ses bras, ils ne se disaient rien alors qu'ils cherchaient le sommeil, c'était plutôt gênant et Greg savait qu'il devait arranger cette situation, mais il ne savait pas comment soustraire de ses pensées et du malaise.

  
''Bixente, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais j'ai écouté la fin de ta discussion avec Didier ce matin...''

''Oh... Donc tu sais... J'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer, j'avais si peur que tu ne comprennes pas...'' Greg raffermit son emprise sur Bixente, ses lèvres déposant un léger baiser sur son cuir chevelu

''Non je ne sais pas mon amour, mais saches que je ferais tout pour comprendre.''

''Grégoire... Comment te dire... Merde... Je ne suis pas vraiment parti faire un repas de famille la dernière fois. Enfin si, mais pas avec mes parents et mon frère... Comme tu le sais, depuis quelques temps, je fais des cauchemars, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment donné de raison pour les expliquer... Tout ça, c'est lié... Je... J'ai un fils Greg.'' Yeux grands ouverts, et bouche ronde, pas d'autre réaction que la surprise

''Quoi...?''

''J'ai connu une femme avant toi, on s'est quittés peu de temps avant que je ne te rencontre, il y a quelques mois, elle m'a appelé pour me dire que j'avais un fils depuis tout ce temps...''

''Mais... Mais... C'est fabuleux Bixente !'' Greg passa une main dans les cheveux de son mari pour l'aider à se détresser

''Je... Tu le penses vraiment ?''

''Bien sûr ! J'ai envie de le rencontrer, il faut que tu m'en dises plus.'' Greg se sentait comme un enfant à l'approche de Noël

''Euh, eh bien, il y a vingt-trois ans, il s'appelle Tximista, quand on s'est vu le mois dernier je l'ai trouvé très gentil.''

''Alors je suis heureux que la famille puisse s'agrandir.'' Greg relâcha quelques baisers pour qu'ils aillent trouver contact avec Bixente

''Merci Greg...''

''De quoi ?''

''D'être là, d'exister, d'être si gentil, de me comprendre, merci pour tout Greg.''

''C'est normal, je suis ton mari, je me dois de chercher à donner tout mon possible pour que rien ne t'arrive, mon amour.'' Greg laissa sa main se perdre dans les cheveux de Bixente pendant que ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes

''Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant de problème pendant toutes ces années...''

''Arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir, ça devient effrayant.''

''Vraiment Greg, je veux que tu le saches, je ne suis pas sûr de te mériter...''

''Arrête toi là, je ne sais pas qui t'a mis ça dans la tête, mais ce ne sont que des conneries. Tu es la meilleure chose sur Terre, tu es l'être le plus adorable et gentil que je connaisse, tu mérites absolument toutes les bonnes choses qui t'arrivent, alors ne me dis pas que ce genre de chose.''

''Tu es sûr Grégoire ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis une bonne personne ? J'ai abandonné mon fils pendant vingt-trois ans...''

''Ce n'était pas ta faute Bixente, comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? Si quelqu'un doit être blâmé, c'est moi pour n'avoir pas pu comprendre plus tôt et d'avoir tant fait de mal sans le vouloir. Alors non, ce n'est pas de ta faute Bixente.'' Greg serra fort son mari contre lui, personne ne lui ferait du mal temps qu'il serait là.

  
Fin du chapitre 14


	16. Chapitre 15 : La carrure d'une légende

Chapitre 15 : La carrure d'une légende

  
Il avait un fils. Il avait un fils. Il avait un fils. Greg n'en revenait toujours pas, il avait tant attendu ce moment et c'était venu finalement. Le lendemain de jouait le match contre l'Argentine, et Greg devait avouer qu'il attendait cette confrontation avec impatience. Alors que les joueurs s'entrainaient avec Didier, Greg avait décidé de continuer à rencontrer les différentes personnalités de l'équipe pendant que Bixente dormait (il avait peut-être glissé un somnifère dans son repas hier soir). Aujourd'hui, c'était avec Raphaël Varane qu'il avait décidé de recommencer, Greg avait l'impression de faire face à un joueur qui avait déjà tout gagné, c'était déjà vrai pour toutes les Ligues des Champions avec le Real Madrid, mais à seulement 25 ans, Raphaël avait la carrure d'une légende. Grégoire était vraiment impressionné.

  
''Je sais que tout le monde a dû vous le demander, mais est-ce que vous allez mieux ?'' Le défenseur lui demanda en lui serrant la main

''Beaucoup mieux, merci pour l'intérêt.''

''C'est normal, vous faîtes votre possible pour conseiller les jeunes, alors m'inquiéter pour vous après que vous ayez pris une voiture de pleine face n'est pas une grande chose, mais ça reste le minimum que je puisse faire.''

''Alors, ce huitième contre l'Argentine ? Il y a-t-il des appréhensions dont tu aimerais parler ?''

''J'ai peur que Lucas et Benjamin n'aient pas suffisamment d'expérience pour ce genre de match, ce sont de bons joueurs, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réalisent où nous nous trouvons dans la coupe du monde.''

''Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Lucas, de ce que j'ai vu, il a tout pour devenir le futur arrière gauche de l'équipe. Mais il est vrai que Benjamin a peu d'expérience en temps que latéral droit dans son club, et n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'y connaître en terme de grande compétition, après, rien n'est fait, je suis sûr qu'il peut encore nous surprendre, il suffit juste d'y croire, mon grand Raphaël.''

''Je vais y croire Grégoire, j'ai confiance en vous.'' Raphaël lui sourit avec l'un des plus beaux sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu

''Je n'ai pas souvent raison, mais pourquoi pas !''

  
Greg sourit à son tour, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche en 'o' quand Raphaël vint dans ses bras, c'était surprenant mais vraiment sympathique à vivre, il se sentait déjà père avant même de rencontrer son beau-fils. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, Greg souriant honnêtement en tenant un Raphaël beaucoup trop grand dans ses bras, qui lui disait comment tout le monde avait réagi après l'incident de la sortie du match contre le Danemark. Eh bien, Greg était dans les cas surpris de tous ces renversements de situation, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi Didier en Russie.

  
Fin du chapitre 15


	17. Chapitre 16 : Nostalgie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MDR j'avais oublié de le poster

Chapitre 16 : Nostalgie

  
''On devrait se remarier...'' C'était dans ce genre de moment bizarre que la bouche de Grégoire prenait le dessus sur le reste de son corps pour déblatérer le fond de ses pensées

''Qui t'a offert un verre cette fois ?'' Bixente était réaliste en tout cas

''Personne ce soir, je me disais juste que ça serait sympa de revoir des amis et la famille, de faire participer les jeunes, de te montrer à quel point je suis prêt à me jeter sur des voitures pour te prouver que je t'aime.''

''Si tu pouvais supprimer cette dernière phrase, je sais que tu m'aimes et je n'ai pas aucun doute là-dessus, alors s'il te plaît, ne saute plus jamais sur une voiture.''

''Promis juré. Mais sérieusement, si les jeunes gagnent cette année, je t'assure que je te refais une déclaration sur les Champs-Élysées.''

''Quel est l'intérêt de me le dire tout de suite ?''

''Je n'ai pas à te le cacher pendant plusieurs mois cette fois.''

''Ç'avait été une belle surprise ce jour-là, tout le monde avait coopéré avec toi.''

''Thierry avait failli cafter tellement de fois, je me suis pris des coups dans les côtes jusqu'au moment de la révélation, et continuellement on me demandait quand est-ce que j'allais le faire, ils avaient une façon bizarre de coopérer.''

''Tu vois le mal partout Greg, ils voulaient te soutenir, et il faut aussi voir qu'ils étaient aussi excités que toi par rapport à cette demande.''

''J'ai toujours pensé que Lilian était la voix de la conscience de notre ancienne équipe, mais finalement je te remets ce titre.'' Greg rit en embrassant les cheveux de Bixente

''Je t'aime abruti, mais ne passe plus jamais sous une voiture, et encore moins lorsque tu peux juste me pousser.''

''Je ne voulais pas que ton esprit fasse encore un blocage d'une journée entière, je n'aurais pas eu Youri pour me faire avaler une barre chocolatée, David pour me tapoter l'épaule timidement, Laurent pour me faire la morale, et encore moins Lilian pour te doucher.''

''Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé de ton côté, alors Youri t'a aussi fait son coup de <<Tu dois prendre des forces>> ?''

''Oui, pourquoi ?''

''Il me l'avait aussi fait quand j'étais en séjour à Monaco avant de te rencontrer.''

''Je vais devoir lui faire la morale à mon tour alors.''

''En utilisant toi aussi de la nourriture ?''

''S'il le faut mon amour !'' Greg resserra son emprise sur Bixente qui riait, Greg profitait de ce moment de bonheur avant la tempête qui allait se dérouler à Kasan.

  
Fin du chapitre 16


	18. Chapitre 17 : France-Argentine

Chapitre 17 : France-Argentine

  
Jour de match, l'Argentine face à eux, ça n'allait pas être facile, mais Greg était sûr qu'un miracle pouvait se produire. Alors quand le spectacle débuta, il ravala son appréhension et ses quelques souvenirs des précédents jours pour se concentrer pleinement sur les 22 joueurs qui donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour remporter la victoire. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes par rapport au début du match, le stade trembla : Première percée de Mbappé à toute vitesse vers les cages adverses, plus rapide que les défenseurs argentins, Kylian décrocha un penalty, après que Marcos Rojo ait essayé de le stopper, réalisant une faute sur lui dans la surface de réparation. Pendant une minute irrespirable, on attendit le coup de sifflet qui permit à Antoine Griezmann de donner l'avantage au score aux français. Avant la fin de la première période, la pression remonta alors que le score regrimpait à un partout.

  
La mi-temps était alourdie par la chaleur du soleil de la Russie et la puissance que représentait les deux équipes sur le terrain, l'un des meilleurs joueurs au monde d'un côté et la nouvelle génération de l'autre. La seconde période débuta fort, sur une frappe détournée de Messi, le ballon retrouva sa place dans les filets, installant une pression supplémentaire sur leurs épaules alors que le score grimpait maintenant à 2-1 pour l'Argentine. Mais sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment comment, sur le côté gauche Lucas Hernandez récupéra la balle et courut jusqu'à la surface de réparation adverse, pour ensuite faire un centre à Benjamin Pavard sur le côté droit, qui marqua au second poteau. Greg était presque sûr que ce qu'il venait de dire ressortirait beaucoup, et qu'il verrait prochainement beaucoup de ''Second Poteau Pavard ! Oh il nous fait une Nacho, non ce n'est pas une Nacho, c'est une Pavard !''

  
Le score regrimpa à 2-2, et le miracle poursuivit son action : leur pépite, Kylian Mbappé, réalisa ce que 20 ans plus tôt, Thierry faisait contre l'Arabie Saoudite. Kylian marqua un doublé en moins de cinq minutes, haussant le score à 4-2 pour la France. L'Argentine semblait dépassée par les évènements, leur défense paraissant lente par rapport aux offensives rapides de l'équipe de France. À la fin du match, une dernière frayeur prit possession d'eux alors que l'Argentine remonta à 4-3, mais le coup de sifflet final retentit dans le stade.

  
Toute la pression se transforma en joie alors que le stade cria victoire aux Bleus, ils étaient qualifiés pour les quarts de finale, et pour savoir contre qui ils devaient encore attendre le résultat de Portugal-Uruguay. Mais dans tous les cas, Greg était satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu cette après-midi, une vraie équipe unie autour d'un seul but : Arracher la victoire. Il pouvait être sûr que ce serait la fête ce soir à Istra, entre la musique de Kimpembe et les danses d'Umtiti, mais pour l'instant, Grégoire était juste occupé à célébrer la victoire avec Bixente, le prenant dans ses bras alors que rien ne pouvait leur enlever leur allégresse.

  
Fin du chapitre 17


	19. Chapitre 18 : Bénéfices alcoolisés

Chapitre 18 : Bénéfices alcoolisés

  
Un détail que Grgg avait rapidement oublié alors qu'il était encore dans une ambiance de fête, était que David était à moitié argentin, alors c'était sûr qu'il y avait dû y avoir un dilemme, mais heureusement pour lui, Alessandro avait été à ses côtés lors de ce terrible choix. Ses intentions avaient d'ailleurs vu juste alors que les joueurs étaient partis pour se coucher tard après leur victoire, Greg en tant qu'homme plus âgé et sage comptait se coucher plus tôt que les jeunes, sinon il s'évanouirait aux commentaires. Après quelques heures, et quelques verres, Greg finit par devoir ramener Bixente dans leur chambre, pallier fatigue, joie, excitation et alcool n'était généralement pas une bonne chose. Une fois installés dans leur lit, Greg pu profiter de la voix un peu brouillée par l'alcool de son mari.

  
''Je me demanderai toujours pourquoi tu bois autant si tu sais que tu vas finir dans cet état.'' Greg riait alors que Bixente s'accrochait bizarrement à lui

''Pour oublier des fois...'' Pour cette fois, Greg allait remercier l'alcool d'avoir cet effet

''C'est-à-dire ?'' Il devait en savoir plus

''Je suis un horrible père, j'ai abandonné mon fils pendant plus de vingt-trois ans, c'est ce que je dois oublier...''

''Combien de fois dois-je te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute, comment aurais-tu pu le savoir de toute façon ?''

''En me préoccupant de l'une des seules personnes qui tenaient à moi à l'époque.'' Greg souffla du nez rapidement avant de se placer sur Bixente en califourchon, une main se déplaçant lentement dans ses cheveux pour le détendre

''Écoute mon dépressif adoré, rien n'est et rien ne sera jamais de ta faute, alors ne me force pas à te faire prendre des somnifères.''

''Alcool et médicament ne sont pas compatibles, Greg, j'ai fait des études avant de devenir journaliste.''

''Je crois que c'est la première chose censée que tu dis de la soirée.''

''Je suis aussi désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça depuis tout ce temps, je n'aurais pas dû...''

''Je ne t'en veux pas, et je comprends même totalement que tu aies pris ces décisions, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place. Tu n'as aucune raison de te blâmer pour ça.''

''Hey Greg...''

''Oui ?'' Greg était intrigué

''Je suis heureux d'être venu avec toi en Russie, avec les jeunes et Didier...''

''Moi aussi...'' En à peine quelques minutes, ils finirent enchevêtrés dans la couverture, déjà endormis.

  
Fin du chapitre 18


	20. Chapitre 19 : Gueule de bois

Chapitre 19 : Gueule de bois

  
À chaque action sa conséquence, alors se prendre une belle cuite avant de dormir devait forcément mener à une gueule de bois plutôt violente. Greg n'aimait pas forcément se retrouver à tapoter l'épaule de Bixente à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait après une soirée de beveurie, mais il restait désolé pour la cuvette des toilettes. Le petit-déjeuner se passait toujours un peu de la même façon, Greg mangeait, une main perdue dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Bixente qui gémissait -presque- silencieusement sur la table. Dans l'infime espoir de soulager sa douleur, Greg l'avait amené dehors pour assister à l'entraînement matinal et prendre le soleil, et si Greg pouvait servir de psychologue, alors il considérait que c'était un bon choix. Greg se sentait mi-amusé, mi-peiné par la situation de Bixente, qui avait vraiment l'air de se sentir mal pour rester presque comme un légume sur le banc, la tête penchée vers le soleil, ses lunettes de soleil cachant à peine les crispations dues à sa douleur. Au bout d'un moment, Olivier s'assit à côté d'eux, essoufflé par les entraînements mais comme toujours un sourire sur son visage, il tapota rapidement l'un des genoux de Bixente pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait.

  
''Tout va bien ?'' Olivier demanda, l'air vraiment inquiet

''Juste une magnifique gueule de bois Olivier, pas besoin de t'inquiéter.'' Greg lui fit un clin d'œil en riant

''Oh, bon courage alors.''

''Donc, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?''

''En fait, j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas être la hauteur, de ne pas avoir pouvoir marquer un seul petit but...''

''Est-ce que marquer est tant que ça important pour toi ?''

''Bah, je veux que l'équipe gagne tout en y contribuant.''

''Alors bas-toi sur le terrain et ça sera suffisant, pas besoin de faire plus, crois moi.''

''Mais je suis un numéro 9, je dois marquer au moins une fois, sinon ce serait ridicule.''

''Peu importe ce que disent les gens, l'important c'est ce que tu réalises sur le terrain, ce que tu ressens au fond de toi quand tu foules la pelouse.'' Greg était un peu inspiré aujourd'hui en terme de discours inspirant

''Merci Papa.'' Olivier lui embrassa la joue avant de retourner s'entraîner, appeler par Thomas Lemar et Blaise, Greg sentit ses joues se couvrirent de rouge, et Bixente posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ne bougea plus, Greg sourit et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le détendre.

  
Fin du chapitre 19


	21. Chapitre 20 : Bercés par la douche

Chapitre 20 : Bercés par la douche

  
''Tu pars David ? Déjà ?'' Greg était triste que David parte avant les quarts de finale

''On est déjà resté trop longtemps, on va continuer à suivre la coupe du monde mais à travers le monde, Alex veut voir le Maroc et je voudrais bien voir la Norvège, alors à une prochaine fois.'' David lui sourit en venant dans ses bras, Alessandro restant derrière en lui faisant un petit signe de la main

''Vous allez me manquer, c'était vraiment bien avec vous.'' Greg avait l'impression de redevenir un enfant

''Toi aussi Greg, tu vas nous manquer. Par ailleurs, gagnez cette coupe du monde ou alors on reviendra pour vous frapper.'' Alex semblait impliqué dans la réussite de la France (en même temps, l'Italie était restée chez elle)

''Je suis juste là en tant que psychologue, je n'influe pas sur les matches.''

''Tu restes le porte-bonheur de l'équipe Greg.''.David lui sourit en le relâchant

  
David et Alessandro repartirent avec des sourires aux lèvres, pendant que l'équipe les saluaient pour leur dire au revoir, ils allaient lui manquer. Mais Greg devait s'inquiéter d'autre chose, au-delà du départ de ses amis, du quart de finale approchant face à l'Uruguay, il stressait par rapport au fait qu'il allait rencontrer son beau-fils. Ils avaient organisé ça rapidement avec Bixente, ils avaient décidé de se faire une sortie après le match face à l'Uruguay, si l'équipe gagnait ça serait une merveilleuse soirée. Ou du moins, Greg l'espérait. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche pour calmer ses nerfs, se déshabillant peu à peu sur le chemin de la salle de bain, ne se rendant compte qu'en ouvrant la porte. Il aperçut les fesses bombées de son mari, son premier réflexe fut de rougir comme un adolescent avant de fermer la porte et de rejoindre Bixente sous l'eau chaude. Greg passa sans hésiter ses bras autour de son compagnon, ses muscles se détendant sous la pommade qu'était l'eau chaude.

  
''David et Alex viennent de partir, j'espère vite les revoir.'' Greg l'annonça alors que sa langue jouait avec le lobe de l'oreille de Bixente

''Déjà ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir.''

''Je sais, je crois qu'ils avaient envie de retrouver un peu plus d'intimité en jouant les globe-trotters.''

''Au fait, désolé pour hier...'' Greg releva la tête des doux baisers qu'il déposait jusqu'à présent pour venir rire dans l'oreille de son mari

''C'était drôle à voir mon amour.''

''Greg, arrête de rire... J'avais l'impression d'être un poids mort...''

''Un magnifique poids mort pour être honnête.''

  
Grégoire embrassa sa mâchoire avant de malencontreusement laisser sa main glisser vers l'arrière-train de son mari, un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Peut-être qu'eux-aussi avaient besoin de retrouver de l'intimité, vu le dernier mois de panique. Mais bon, avant de réellement réfléchir à cela, Greg préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait près de lui et ne pas trop recommencer à stresser par rapport à sa rencontre imminente avec son beau-fils.

  
Fin du chapitre 20


	22. Chapitre 21 : Pour ne rien oublier

Chapitre 21 : Pour ne rien oublier

  
Greg attrapa Bixente par les hanches pour l'embrasser, l'équipe de France, soit ses vingt-trois fils adoptifs, venaient de se qualifier pour les demi-finales de la coupe du monde ! Peut-être qu'il criait victoire trop vite, mais il pensait vraiment que l'équipe pouvait remporter ses deux prochains matches et rentrer dans la légende. Cependant, avant de penser à tout ça, Grégoire devait faire disparaître la boule de stress qui avait pris place dans son ventre par rapport à la rencontre imminente avec son beau-fils. Plusieurs souffles ayant le but de le calmer, et ils allèrent retrouver leur invité pour passer la soirée, normalement tranquillement.

  
Ironie sympathique : Au moins le jeune adulte était plus grand qu'eux ! Ses premières impressions juste au regard étaient que Tximista était plutôt beau garçon, charmant et ressemblait à son père. Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant, discutant d'un peu de tout et d'un peu de rien, Greg ne ressentait pas de stress particulier, il se détendait au fur et à mesure de la soirée, sa main se liant de temps en temps à celle de Bixente.

  
''Donc, si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes rencontrés sous un arrêt de bus, parce que vos regards se sont croisés pendant une conférence de presse ?'' Tximista s'était à son tour rendu compte que leur rencontre était plutôt faible par rapport aux histoires d'amour qu'on pouvait entendre

''Ouais, ç'a l'air vraiment stupide dit comme ça...'' Et ç'avait été tellement stupide quand Greg y repensait

''Et du coup pour ce truc de blocage mental après le Paraguay, vous avez trouvé ce que c'était ?''

''Uh, on cherche encore...'' Bixente et lui étaient totalement d'accord avec cette réponse

''Et donc du coup, vous l'avez revu le patron chiant ?'' Greg était heureux d'être plutôt calme grâce au match et à la nourriture car rien qu'à la mention de celui qui avait blessé son mari, il se serait mis dans une sourde colère

''Non, et c'est pour le mieux.'' Grégoire n'était pas prêt à une nouvelle fois vivre des discours motivants de la part de presque tous ses amis

''En tout cas, vous avez vécu de sacrées choses, ce n'est pas épuisant d'encore une fois vous retrouver à vous diviser entre le travail et l'équipe de France ?''

''Bah, c'est sûr que c'est fatigant, mais il y a toujours moyen de s'amuser.'' Bixente avait su trouver les mots justes pour répondre à cette question plutôt ambiguë

  
À la fin de la soirée, sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment réalisé, Greg se retrouva seul avec Tximista, un malaise plutôt palpable s'installa entre eux. C'était stupide de sa part de n'avoir rien à dire, mais c'était encore tout nouveau pour lui d'avoir une personne de plus dasn son arbre généalogique. Après encore quelques minutes, Greg commença à s'inquiéter pour Bixente (qui était parti aux toilettes depuis trop longtemps selon lui), quand Tximista vint se placer dans ses bras.

  
''Merci de prendre soin de mon père, il a l'air vraiment heureux, il y a un mois encore il semblait plus paniqué.''

''J'ai fait la promesse de le protéger, et je compte l'honorer jusqu'à ma mort.''

''On devrait peut-être aller voir, ça commence à faire longtemps...''

''C'est ce que j'allais te dire.'' Greg lui sourit avant de se diriger vers les toilettes, ça commençait effectivement à faire plutôt longtemps.

  
Fin du chapitre 21


	23. Chapitre 22 : Conseils sincères

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (j'ai placé Niko j'suis contente)

Chapitre 22 : Conseils sincères

  
''Tu as un fils...?'' Greg pouvait croire que Didier l'avait déjà dit

''Oui, enfin, non... C'est mon beau-fils.'' Zinédine l'avait appelé le lendemain des quarts de finale, d'ailleurs la Belgique serait leur adversaire en demi-finale

''Enfin ! Il aura fallu presque 25 ans pour que ç'arrive !'' Au moins, la joie de Ziz était contagieuse

''Ouais, je sais même moi j'ai dû mal à y croire.''

''Au moins, tu n'es pas passé par le stade des nuits écourtées, une vraie torture.''

''Je comprends Ziz, mais tu as choisi d'avoir des enfants très tôt, alors il faut que tu assumes.''

  
Ils continuèrent de parler pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant que Greg ne doive raccrocher, son mari se réveillait à côté de lui dans leur lit. Ils étaient rentrés un peu tard par rapport à leurs emplois du temps, alors le réveil avait lui aussi été tardif, et plutôt difficile. Greg embrassa délicatement les lèvres de Bixente, sa main glissa délicatement sous la couverture pour caresser doucement la cuisse de son mari. Il s'allongea sur Bixente, leurs lèvres s'étirant des sourires alors que leurs cheveux ébouriffés leur barraient une partie du visage.

  
''Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui...'' Bixente murmura entre deux baisers

''J'ai un fils, la France est en demi-finale, tout va bien.''

''Qui était au téléphone ?''

''Zinédine, Didier a dû lui dire pour Tximista.''

''La nouvelle va vite se répandre alors...''

''Probablement, je vais préparer mon téléphone. Au fait, je me demandais pourquoi tu étais resté autant de temps aux toilettes hier.''

''J'ai reçu un coup de fil, Gio voulait de mes nouvelles, et m'annoncer avec fierté que Niko était maintenant l'entraîneur du Bayern avec son frère.''

''C'est super pour eux ! Niko avait fait des merveilles avec Frankfort, j'ai hâte de voir avec le Bayern.''

''Et si on continuait au lieu de parler...''

  
Grégoire sourit une nouvelle fois avant de l'embrasser, ses doigts glissant peu à peu sur la peau de Bixente, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Greg souffla, pour de suite aller ouvrir à la porte de la chambre, un air de ressemblance et de déjà-vu lui venant à l'esprit malgré lui. C'était surprenant, mais N'Golo Kanté était devant lui, Greg l'invita à entrer. C'était étrange de voir le milieu de terrain qui évitait tout le monde venir le voir, mais il allait comprendre avec cette interview.

  
''Il y a un problème N'Golo ?'' Grégoire lui demanda en s'habillant

''Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour avouer à quelqu'un que l'on aime ?'' Vraiment surprenant

''Ah la la, ça dépend des personnes, mais je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est d'être soi-même.'' Greg dit la base des bases, selon lui

''Mais... Quand on est trop timide...''

''Dis-moi d'abord qui est l'heureux élu et on pourra peaufiner ensemble.''

''S-Steven...''

''Nzonzi ?''

''Oui...''

''Eh bien... Bixente des conseils ?'' Un manque d'idée...

''Dis-lui autour d'un verre, ça marche des fois, ou alors demande aux joueurs d'organiser un moyen de mettre ça en place.''

''Paul et Antoine ont l'air d'être calés dans ce sujet, alors pourquoi pas leur demander de t'aider.''

''M-Merci...'' Greg lui tapota l'épaule en souriant, décidément, ils faisaient tous les métiers possibles en Russie.

  
Fin du chapitre 22


	24. Chapitre 23 : Une idée à réaliser

Chapitre 23 : Une idée à réaliser

  
''Ça fait un bail depuis que je l'ai fait...'' Greg murmura alors que Bixente et lui venaient de se coucher, et de coucher

''C'est à ton tour d'être amoché par l'alcool ?''

''Peut-être un peu, mais pour un match aussi long, je crois que j'avais besoin d'un remontant.'' Les matches de la Croatie devenaient de plus en plus longs par ailleurs

''Tu sais que tu commences à parler comme un alcoolique.''

''Tant que c'est juste ça, je suis rassuré.''

''Mais bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?''

''Ah ouais, je voulais juste faire remarquer que ça faisait longtemps depuis que je m'étais senti aussi bien à l'étranger.''

''Pourtant, tu souffres toujours autant en avion.''

''Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir peur pour ma défense.''

''Au moins c'est drôle de te voir te recroqueviller quand tu regardes à travers le hublot.''

''Je ne trouve pas ça drôle quand je le vis.''

''Rassure-toi, encore un peu plus d'une semaine et c'est fini.''

''Oh déjà...''

''Le temps passe si vite quand on s'amuse.'' Greg sourit en l'embrassant doucement, Bixente avait raison, le temps passait si vite depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Russie, à peine arrivé et accoutumé au pays et à la coupe du monde qu'ils allaient déjà devoir retrouver leur petite vie tranquille d'avant

''J'ai une idée...'' Greg murmura en se mettant à califourchon sur le ventre de Bixente, ses doigts caressant ses douces lèvres, Bixente riant lentement

''J'aime quand tu as ce genre d'idée...'' Greg l'embrassa en riant à son tour, quand son téléphone (qu'il pensait avoir éteint ou suffisamment abîmé avec son accident pour que la sonnerie ne se joue plus) se mit à sonner

''Encore ?'' Grégoire grommela alors qu'il était dédaigneux au fait de le prendre pour répondre

''Tu ferais mieux de répondre, ce n'est pas grave...'' Bixente chuchota avec une certaine tristesse, ses yeux détournant tout contact avec les siens

''Oh, d'accord...'' Greg baissa la voix pendant qu'il saisissait son téléphone et décrochait, David au bout du fil

''Grégoire ? Tu es disponible ?''

''Euh ouais pourquoi ?''

''En fait, je voulais te demander de me confirmer quelque chose...''

''Eh bien, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.'' Greg sentit Bixente glousser silencieusement sous lui, il devait encore faire une tête bizarre pour le faire rire

''Zinédine a dis quelque chose comme <<Greg a un fils maintenant>> ou une chose comme ça, et je voulais savoir si c'était vrai.''

''Eh bien, c'est vrai, même si là il est reparti en France.''

''Alors félicitations Grégoire ! J'espère que tu pourras le voir le plus souvent possible.''

''Merci David, j'espère que tout ira aussi bien pour toi et Alex.''

''Merci...'' Greg raccrocha, avant de sourire à Bixente qui le regardait bizarrement

''Où en étions nous ?'' Greg demanda en passant une main dans les cheveux de son mari

''Tu me disais que tu avais une idée.''

''Ah oui ! Réalisons-la maintenant, si tu le veux bien.''

''Je n'attends que ça...''

  
Fin du chapitre 23


	25. Chapitre 24 : Il en suffira d'une

Chapitre 24 : Il en suffira d'une

  
''Ouais, il en suffira d'une... Il en suffira d'une ! Et ça fait 1-0 pour l'équipe de France grâce à la tête de Samuel Umtiti !''

  
Greg ne pouvait pas retenir sa joie ! Même si c'était l'un des matches les plus tendus qu'il avait vécu derrière un micro, c'était la joie la plus intense qu'il n'aurait jamais pu vivre ! La France, ses joueurs, ses fils, étaient en finale de coupe du monde ! Greg embrassa Bixente avec tout son amour et toute son énergie, il n'était pas prêt de dormir avec toutes ces émotions. Ils finirent par rejoindre les Bleus dans le bus pour rejoindre Istra, la nuit passa très rapidement, ils la passèrent à fêter la victoire en demi-finale. Le lendemain matin, ou après-midi vu le soleil, Greg se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur Alphonse dans la salle de jeu, le jeune homme dormait encore à son réveil et il n'avait pas osé le sortir de ses songes alors il était parti chercher un oreiller et une couverture pour rendre sa ''nuit'' un peu plus confortable.

  
En attendant la seconde demi-finale entre la Croatie et l'Angleterre, Greg se posa sur l'un des bancs devant les joueurs qui s'entraînaient, de bons souvenirs remontaient dans sa mémoire quand il voyait tous ces jeunes et talentueux joueurs utilisée leur talent devant lui. Greg pouvait revoir Thierry taquiner Robert, David arriver pour la première fois à Clairefontaine tout timide sur la pointe des pieds, sa propre arrivée au Bayern, Giovane et Hasan devenant ses amis, son mariage, Youri et Zinédine, tout ça lui revenait juste en regardant ces entraînements. Encore 4 jours en Russie et la coupe du monde se terminerait, Greg était plutôt triste de ça, malgré certains rebondissements, son temps dans ce pays lui avait fait vraiment plaisir et lui avait permis de revenir à des liens d'origine avec Bixente.

  
D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Greg ne l'avait pas revu depuis son réveil, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter, alors il décida de partir à sa recherche, son bronzage pouvait attendre (surtout que plus il passait de temps au soleil, plus il devenait une écrevisse, il pouvait d'ailleurs se faire appeler Homargotton à cause de ça). Après une dizaine de minutes à faire le tour d'Istra, il décida de se rendre à la piscine, Greg n'était peut-être pas si surpris de trouver Lucas et Bixente en train de parler (le Sud retrouverait toujours le Sud). Il leur sourit avant de se changer pour les rejoindre, Grégoire comptait bien profiter du temps qu'il lui restait en Russie. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, Alphonse vint les rejoindre, l'air encore endormi et plutôt perdu. Il n'avait aucun doute en les regardant s'amuser ensemble que l'équipe était unie et préparée pour la finale, il savait que la victoire pouvait leur sourire, pour ça il fallait juste garder espoir et rester concentré.

  
Fin du chapitre 24


	26. Chapitre 25 : Champions du monde !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAMPIONS DU MONDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bah c'est fini !

Chapitre 25 : Champions du monde !

  
Grégoire était fier de les avoir vu grandir, les avoir vu passer d'une équipe tremblante à une équipe soudée et forte, unie par les mêmes valeurs et le même respect du sport. Peu importe ce qui pouvait se dérouler sur le terrain ce dimanche soir au stade LouchniKi à Moscou, Greg avait passé l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie au côté de ces jeunes gens et de son mari. Tout pourrait s'écrouler qu'il s'en ficherait, il n'était contrôlé que par son envie de voir sa nouvelle famille briller, pouvoir profiter du bonheur de la victoire absolue. Avant le coup de sifflet qui signerait le début de la finale tant attendue contre la Croatie, Grégoire embrassa Bixente sans arrière pensée.

  
''Greg ? Tu vas bien ?'' Bixente lui demanda, son inquiétude audible

''Je t'aime...'' Greg murmura, ses yeux fixant une tâche invisible sur le sol

''Je sais, il y a un problème ?''

''Aucun, je voulais juste te le dire encore une fois. Tu es l'homme que j'aime et je ne veux pas t'abandonner.''

''Greg, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

''Tu es celui qui m'accompagne depuis toutes ces années, et je veux te remercier pour ça, pour arriver à me supporter, je veux t'offrir encore une fois une belle victoire, mais le résultat ne dépend pas de moi, alors je préfère laisser les jeunes faire.''

''Greg...''

''Je t'aime, et c'est tout ce que je peux encore te dire sans avoir cette envie de pleurer qui me ronge...'' Greg posa sa main sur la joue de Bixente

''Q-Quoi...? Greg explique-moi !''

''J'ai passé un excellent mois ici, avec toi et les jeunes, je crois que je suis triste de devoir déjà partir.''

''Greg... Je comprends, mais rassure-toi, la deuxième étoile qu'on va bientôt pouvoir porter contiendra tous nos souvenirs du pays.''

  
Gregs sourit en embrassant une nouvelle fois Bixente, il voulait de tout cœur que la France gagne cette coupe du monde. Les jeunes méritaient de gagner après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient réalisés, il ne pouvait pas les voir perdre. Et puis le match commença, c'était vraiment stressant d'être celui derrière le micro et pas sur le terrain pour soutenir son équipe, mais au moins il pouvait exprimer la difficulté et la tension qui pesaient sur le stade. Le ciel était orageux, l'air irrespirable, c'était bien une finale de coupe du monde qui les attendait. Grégoire ne pouvait pas arrêter de serrer la main de Bixente pour se rassurer, pour continuer de croire en leurs chances.

  
Et puis : Antoine tira un coup franc qui rejoint le fond des filets grâce à la tête de Mario Mandzukič. Un penalty leur fut accordé grâce à une main dans la surface de réparation et Antoine le transforma. Paul tira à pleine puissance, inarrêtable pour Subasič. Et Kylian égala une nouvelle fois le Roi Pelé en marquant un magnifique but.

  
Après plus de 90 minutes et une mi-temps de tension, les Bleus furent finalement sacrés champions du monde. 20 ans plus tard, Greg cédait enfin son titre à une nouvelle génération, alors qu'une nouvelle étoile apparaissait sur leur beau maillot bleu. En ce 15 juillet 2018 à Moscou, Grégoire était fier de pouvoir laisser ses larmes flotter doucement sur ses joues, sa famille était championne du monde, l'heure était à la fête et plus aucune inégalité ou disparité ne seraient recensées pendant les prochains jours.

  
Greg regarda ses joueurs, de la vitre de son poste d'observation, joie, fierté et bonheur inondaient les visages, après tout ce temps, c'était enfin revenu. Plus de grève ou d'affaire de quota, juste la joie sincère d'avoir gagné.

  
Bordel ils étaient Champions du Monde !!!

 

  
THE END.


End file.
